


Little fairy

by desFraisesPartout



Series: Birdmen prose [2]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: Listening to Escapism (Steven Universe) from Rebecca Sugar, I thought of Fiona. Translated version of "Petite fée"





	Little fairy

Little fairy, when you look through the window  
At the bird flock flying over there  
You start to dream about being with them  
Soaring the skies against all warnings you once heard

But little fairy, do you really belong  
You who’ve betrayed your kind without a second thought  
In exchange of some peace of mind  
Amidst the nightmares that plagued your soul?

Little fairy, if you could lend a ear  
You would hear their joys and misery  
Not so different of your own

Little fairy, if you could open your eyes  
You would see their wings flap  
Just like your own can

Little fairy, if you could let them inside your heart  
Maybe you wouldn’t be so alone  
In that ivory tower you’ve been for so long

Then would you be less bitter  
When spying on them

Because, little fairy, only you can  
Break your shackles and spread your wings

But until then, go back to sleep  
And dream quietly  
Far from the windows…


End file.
